


3 Deaths

by Chupigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, I just wanted to write something ok, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, One Shot, Other, i dont know, monster hunter/vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupigator/pseuds/Chupigator
Summary: It is a strange turn of events whenever the hunter becomes the hunted -- but how the beast feasts is a completely different aspect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be a Monster Hunter McCree and Vampire Genji one shot. Not much romance in here, but you can draw your own conclusions. I tried.

"So -- this is where it ends. Is that right?"

"Sure is lookin' that way, ain't it?"

If the moon ever failed to remain as luminous as it was that very night, the confrontation would have been settled in complete darkness, the far-flung lanterns and torches from the small village in the distance being the only source of brightness, only similar to that of small yellow fireflies. Simply not enough. However, the moon was indeed keeping the sky lit, even with the absence of stars that usually littered the darkness; how strange their absence was. Yet again, how fitting. There were already a plethora of extraordinary happenings that made themselves apparent, so how could anything like this be any different?

The creature seemed bothered; borderline angry. It was clear how hard he tried, how he struggled to keep his charismatic grin, his sanguine and carefree stance -- he was furious. The truth was such a troublesome thing to deal with.

"Hunter, you have taken me as a fool, have you not? I had a vibe about you from the start."

The hunter chuckled, his smoldering cigar clenched tightly between his teeth as he grinned back at the creature. He shook his head from side to side before taking a moment to adjust his wide-brimmed headwear. Shortly after, he figured that he best respond.

"A vibe? I reckon you should a listened to it. I would have, that's fer sure."

The creature's fighting smile became more disturbed at the hunter's words. His cleverness was not seeming as impressive now. Through his anger, he started feeling a hint of fear. Absurd! His kind never felt fear. It was weak. How could a human of all creatures give him such a discomforting feeling? He felt pathetic, but he could not afford to show any kind of weakness now. Not after what the hunter did. He knew well what he did. He was about to retort -- but he did not expect what the hunter was to say next.

"I met you a while ago in the village, you know. You had every opportunity. Even I was just as equally exposed as you, n' yet -- yet you didn't take any of 'em. I find that strange, even fer a clever beast like you. I reckon you gotta reason fer that?"

The creature swallowed, nervousness starting to creep over him like spiders. At least this was buying some time. Perhaps it would give him a long enough period to come up with some kind of escape plan. He would need it. The aura from this hunter, this man, was incredibly intimidating, and quite overpowering. He remembered what he was told, never to overextend. 

"You are correct, hunter." The creature scoffed. "You could have been as any other meal. I would have killed you on that first night. I wanted to. I will admit, your scent was incredibly tempting...the smell of your blood was so inviting, but I believe your odd charm proved to be a strong enough shield." His eyes narrowed. "I hate you for it. Even now."

The answer seemed to be enough to make the hunter laugh. "Did I warm that clammy body a yers? You had a thing fer neckin', n' that sure as hell wasn't a coincidence either, now that I'm thinkin' 'bout it." He laughed again, softer than before. "I am an intoxicatin' man. You ain't the first ta say. I reckon it's merely jus' Lady Luck takin' a likin' ta me." The hunter moved his hand, the creature, nearly flinching at the gesture, but felt a sense of relief when the man's fingers only aimed to grab hold of the cigar and pull it away from the lips it once contacted. The creature's eyes briefly followed the smoke escaping from the end of the burning paper, then the cloud blown from the hunter's mouth, before settling back on the owner cautiously. "Even if you did take a drink from me, that wouldn't a changed nothin'. You know it."

The creature had to figure out what the hunter meant by that last statement, but it soon hit him like a mighty strike, completely catching him off-guard -- and oh, how the anger started to boil again, how his body started to bristle. He felt his fangs slightly clench, his eyes slightly narrow. He was furious, and he struggled to hold himself back, but he had no choice but to do so. "To think I spent time with a man -- a man who lives for the hunt. A man who wants nothing more than to rid of my kind as all others do. A man who actually does something about it." The creature paused. The fire in his eyes, the tension in his muscles, all started to falter. "Yes, it would have changed nothing... You have slain him; you have slain my brother. Had I not been so foolish, so easily manipulated..." 

The hunter stared back at the creature, both soon catching each other's eyes. The hunter's smirk had disappeared, and his expression was as unreadable as smeared ink. He said nothing, and the silence was becoming too much for the creature to handle. It was festering like a rash, so annoying and irritating and he wanted to rid of it so dreadfully.  
"Must you watch me with cryptic eyes?" the creature finally blurted out, lips parting to expose the sharpness hiding behind them. "Must you sit in such a puzzling silence? Has all that inhaled smoke inflated your brain? What must I say that you await for so immensely? The truth has poisoned your charms, and the longer I look, the more I grow to hate you. You are foul! You killed my kin, how foul you are! Must you toy with me now? I know that I am next on your list, I know it well enough. You will end me here and now, like you did to Hanzo!"

This was something he hated to admit to -- there was no way out of this. The creature was certain that this was his time to face the reality, the reality where both man and beast could not coexist. He had become a victim of his own quarry, and there was no way to reverse it. The creature's brother was a powerful beast, the strongest in his known family. No human ever encountered him and lived to tell the tale -- that was until he came along. The hunter. The mysterious hunter that was a menace to all monsters, any kind, all kind. This mere mortal had slain the most dangerous and cunning vampire in the land -- he did not stand a chance. 

The hunter dropped the cigar and killed its last remaining light with his boot, the grass whispering a crisp sound as he did so. "Genji," he said. That caught the creature off-guard. He then recalled that the two shared names on the night they met. Strange how one can forget so easily. The hunter -- McCree, was it? "Do you know how to kill yerself?"  
The question was even stranger. "Kill my..."

"Yer kind can't do that. Only man can. Only I can." 

Suddenly, a thick, pointed wooden stick was pulled from the hunter's belt, swiftly appearing as if it were some type of street magic show. An ashwood stake. Genji bristled at the sight of it, his body beginning to hunch defensively. 

"Takes one to the heart. A powerful blow -- but that's only part of it. That's yer first death." The way McCree waved the stake around as he spoke was unsettling. Genji could not keep his eyes off of it.

Then, the hunter lowered the stake, his other hand then reaching and lifting one of the largest hunting knives he had ever seen, its honed body reflecting its sharpness through the moonlight. It only made the tension rise. "This one here I use to slice you up -- right along here." McCree made a motion, guiding the blade across his own neck, his skin an inch away from tearing away with it. "Take off yer head. That's death number two. Gettin' it so far?" 

The way the hunter's voice lowered -- Genji could not help but feel even more terrified as he went on. The dread was agonizing. This was torture.  
The knife was put back in its holster, only to suddenly be replaced with a quick scratch and a flame -- a burning match delicately between McCree's index finger and thumb. The dancing, fiery body reflected off of the hunter's dark eyes, only mirroring his menacing stare. "A stake. A knife. Enough fer man -- not enough fer you. This fella here is gonna burn you ta nothin'. You'll be ashes, n' you ain't no firebird. That's death number three." He paused. "Yer final death. A tedious process...but you look back n' realize that I have everything I need." The hunter took a step forward, eyes narrowing, noticing the subtle cowering of the creature before him. "I have everything I need to kill you."

Genji wanted to run, but his legs felt as if they were frozen solid. He wanted to lunge at the man and fight for his life, but his fear had him paralyzed and was too much of an obstacle. He wanted to fall on his knees and beg to be spared, but his tongue was silenced in his dread. He was panicking, but he could not get his muscles to function. He watched the stake in the hunter's hand; he listened to the sound of heavy boots approaching him, carrying that very stake closer, and closer, and closer... Death was taking the strangest form, but was still incredibly horrifying. This was to be the end. 

Suddenly, the hunter was by the creature's ear. He was whispering something, but the tone was not at all comforting. "I reckon Lady Luck might be takin' a likin' ta you too."  
Unexpected, but what could that mean? Genji swallowed, unsure how to respond. "...McCree?" His voice too was a whisper.  
"I stopped at one fer yer brother."

Genji had to figure out what McCree meant by that yet again, but as soon as he tracked back to the disturbing words of the hunter, he recognized the meaning. His eyes widened, his breath still somewhat short, but relief was present within it. 

"You... Hanzo is..."

"Dead, indeed. I stuck a stake through 'im like I told ya, but that's all I did. Know what else I did?" Genji had no choice but to listen. "I told him ta leave this village alone. I told 'im that he oughtta stick ta suckin' mammals in the woods: deer's blood fer breakfast, skunks fer lunch, mice fer dinner, I don't give a damn. I want creatures like 'im gone. He'll wake up again -- but he'll be gone."

Genji could not believe what he was hearing. This man -- the killer of his kind -- had spared his brother. At least, to some extent, did so. "Why did you still stake him in the heart?" Genji asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

The hunter remained where he stood, close up to the side of the creature's head. His volume remained the same as well, a soft whispery type. "Assertion. I don't mess around, Genji. If I caught 'im again, I swear I'd kill 'im all three times. Let 'im know that I mean every word I speak."

Genji's voice seemed to be strengthened by this truth, but there was so much that he could not seem to grasp. How could a mortal be so merciful? If anything, both man and beast would do anything to see each other rotting in the dirt. It bothered him so, and he couldn't help but express it. "You... How foul you are. You kept me believing this entire time that you ridded of my brother's existence permanently." He shook his head, hissing once softly. "You could be lying to me. For all I know, you did kill all three times, and I will never see my brother again. You could just be trying to give me a false sense of hope. I should know better than to trust you...and yet I do. You have made me believe your words. My hate for you grows. You wretched, wicked mortal. You cunning, manipulative mortal. How irritatedly enigmatic you are." He scoffed. "You would better be beast than man." 

Genji almost felt like smirking, but this confrontation was not over. He was still in the mix. Would he be impaled too, just as his brother was? Even if he were not to die all three times, he was terrified of the agony, the fear of death that pained him so much. It was not at all appealing, even if he knew he would rise again. "What of me? One death?"

McCree, the hunter, did not immediately reply. Genji waited for some kind of gesture, or some kind of word. With enough patience, he got what he wanted -- and he was frightened. A sudden movement -- there was a strong hand clasping on one of his shoulders, and the pointed end of an ashwood stake lightly pressed against his chest, the pressure a teasing threat that shot cold fear through his veins. His face was only an inch from the hunter's.

Silence.

No movement.

The tension was high, and either form only did stare into each other's eyes, fierce anxiety shared between gazes. 

Then, McCree's low, keen voice broke through the quiet of the night. 

"Yer first death will not be by my hand. Not now. Follow my warnin'. Leave."

The stake was removed. The grip was released. The taller form took steps away from Genji. The creature watched as McCree stuck the wooden weapon back onto his belt, his attention moving back to the beast before him. He had a light smirk on his face, a rather mysterious one.

"Lady Luck takes good care a both of us, Genji. You best take advantage while you can."

Genji was not so sure on how to feel about all that happened. It happened so quickly, and it was absolutely terrifying, completely agonizing to drag through. This wicked mortal had once again gotten control of him, and he did not see it coming from a mile away. He hated him so much, yet found this inhuman power so admirable, so desirable, the power to become the predator over the others, and turn them into his own prey. He was strong, clever, and wickedly dangerous. 

A powerful creature; a clever, cunning mortal; a monster of a man. 

Even as he pondered, Genji figured that even if he attempted to feast on McCree's blood on the first night they spent together, he would not have -- so hazardous. So deadly.  
"Would you grant my three deaths if our paths cross again?"

The hunter turned his back to the creature, facing the village. "Every risk taken is a choice. Choose 'em with care."

Genji could not help but stare as McCree gradually made himself distant, befuddled at the man's answer, but oddly intrigued. 

A powerful creature; a clever, cunning mortal; a monster of a man. 

So fowl, so wicked, yet so exceptional. A developed craving so bizarre, a craving not for blood, but for such a display. Genji wanted more -- he wanted to swallow it, drown in it, whatever it was. Those early, mysterious vibes, the easy resistance to killing the man on the first night -- he knew what it was now, and the more he realized how he didn't have it, how he was losing it as the hunter went farther and farther away, it only made him want more. 

A powerful creature; a clever, cunning mortal; a monster of a man. 

Killing him without touching him.

A risk worth taking.


End file.
